Scylla (episode)
Scylla is the fourth season premiere of Prison Break, and the fifty-eighth episode overall. It first aired back-to-back with the following episode, "Breaking and Entering". It was broadcast in the United States on September 1, 2008 and on the next day on Sky One in the United Kingdom and RTE2 in Ireland. Plot Michael has tracked Gretchen and Whistler to Los Angeles. The pair are negotiating for "the Card", a disc of important Company data, and Whistler kills its current owner rather than pay for it. Before he and Gretchen can finish their operation, Michael arrives, planning to kill them as revenge for Sara. Gretchen claims that Sara is alive, but before she can say anything else, the police arrive in response to a murder committed by Whistler. Unbeknownst to Gretchen, Whistler has copied the Card, keeping the original for himself, and giving the copy to a Company representative on the way out. When the General discovers this, he orders Wyatt (Cress Williams), the Company assassin, to have Gretchen killed. Lincoln is still in Panama with Sophia and L.J. when Michael calls him. They discuss the recent events in Sona: the prisoners rioted, burning the place down and allowing T-Bag, Sucre and Bellick to escape. Michael also asks about how sure Lincoln is that Sara is dead. After the conversation, Michael is contacted by Mahone and Whistler, who are secretly working with Homeland Security to destroy the Company. Key to this plan is the Card, codenamed "Scylla", which contains information on all the Company's agents and operations, but can only be decoded from within an unknown facility. Whistler again hints that Sara is still alive when Wyatt arrives and attacks them, shooting Whistler in the head, killing him and retrieves the original copy of Scylla. To learn the truth, Michael travels to Chicago and contacts Sara's friend Bruce Bennett to find out for sure whether Sara is still alive, but gets caught by the police. Meanwhile, Lincoln, Sofia and L.J. are attacked by a Company agent. Lincoln kills the assassin in a fight, and gets arrested by the Panamanian police. Mahone returns to the home of his wife and son, only to discover that Wyatt has murdered his son. Since he is still wanted in the United States, Mahone is immediately arrested as well. Michael and Lincoln are reunited in custody by Agent Donald Self. Self is the Homeland Security agent who was working not only with Whistler, but with Aldo Burrows, in order to take down the Company. Unable to trust people within the government, Self arranges to have Michael and Lincoln be part of an unofficial, off-the-books operation to recover Scylla from the Company, with their freedom guaranteed when it's all over. The brothers refuse the offer. Bruce pays their bail, and when they're released, he reunites Michael with Sara, who has been hiding out from the Company in Chicago after being tortured by Gretchen. When Wyatt attacks the group at their supposedly-secret hideout, Michael, Lincoln and Sara decide to join Self's team, believing that they can only be safe once the Company is destroyed. Also drafted into the team is Mahone, Bellick and Sucre - who were captured while trying to visit Sucre's baby girl. Meanwhile, T-Bag is making his way from Panama to the United States, looking for Michael in order to get his revenge. He tries to get to San Diego, following direction written in Whistler's bird book (which, unbeknownst to him, contains information on where to decode Scylla), but his drivers steal T-Bag's money and abandon him in the desert with their overweight companion. Michael has his tattoos removed. Appearances Main cast *Dominic Purcell as Lincoln Burrows *Wentworth Miller as Michael Scofield *Michael Rapaport as Don Self *Amaury Nolasco as Fernando Sucre *Robert Knepper as Theodore Bagwell *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Gretchen Morgan *Chris Vance as James Whistler *Sarah Wayne Callies as Sara Tancredi *Wade Williams as Brad Bellick *William Fichtner as Alex Mahone *Danay Garcia as Sophia Lugo** **Was credited as main cast member for episode 1 only. Guest starring *Cress Williams - Wyatt Mathewson *Leon Russom - General Jonathan Krantz *Callie Thorne - Pam Mahone *Wilbur Fitzgerald - Bruce Bennett *Steve Tom - Stuart Tuxhorn *Crystal Mantecon - Mary Francis *John Rosefeld - Jason Lief Special guest starring *Marshall Allman - L. J. Burrows Uncredited *Carlo Alban as Luis Gallego *Paul Adelstein as Paul Kellerman *Reggie Lee as William Kim Locations *Fox River *Sona Trivia * EuropeanGoldFinch.net is an actual website. Sifting through the various threads gives clues to what's going to happen in the show. However, the most recent posting shown in the show does not appear on the website. * This, and the following episode, were the first programs to ever be aired in a letterbox format on FOX. Prior to this, all the shows were aired in a Pan-Scan format. * This is the first appearance of Sarah Wayne Callies as Sara since the season 2 final, as stand-ins where used in season 3, besides photos of Sarah Wayne Callies featured in several episodes. * According to the DVD commentary for this episode, Gretchen was originally supposed to be killed, but the crew was impressed by Jodi Lyn O'Keefe's acting, so they decided to keep her alive. *Archive footage contains Michael in Hell Or High Water and Sona. Also William Kim, Paul Kellerman and Jonathan Krantz are seen, despite the fact that Krantz also appears in real time, 5 minutes later. **The re-appearance of Kellerman, may have been a reference to him, that he is still alive. *Michael passed Irving Wade. *This is one of the few episodes where Lincoln Burrows and Donald Self are drinking. *This marks the last appearance of Marshall Allman as L. J. Burrows and Chris Vance as James Whistler. **Both men were involved during the exchange between L. J. Burrows and James Whistler, which led to Whistler's death and LJ ultimate survival. *The title of the episode in Italian was "Sara è viva" (Sara is alive), spoilering one of the main plot points of the episode. *"Scylla" is a reference to Homer's Odyssey; it was a six-headed monster. Airdate *The UK airdate was 2 September 2008. External links *Scylla on www.imdb.com Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Odyssey References